


The Water's Getting Cold

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Kissing, Lorenzo Rey Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Sleeping Together, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Lorenzo liked taking care of people. As a warlock, as a friend, as a lover, it was one of the only things that truly brought him joy. When he met Andrew, a shadowhunter whose species notoriously didn’t believe in comfort over discipline, Lorenzo immediately wanted to be the one to help him, in any way he needed.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	The Water's Getting Cold

Lorenzo liked taking care of people. As a warlock, as a friend, as a lover, it was one of the only things that truly brought him joy. When he met Andrew, a shadowhunter whose species notoriously didn’t believe in comfort over discipline, Lorenzo immediately wanted to be the one to help him, in any way he needed. It took him a little bit longer than he would have hoped to convince Andrew to accept Lorenzo’s soothing teas and meals and touches, but they got there. 

“The water is getting cold, Andrew, do you want me to…” He trailed off, bringing his hand above the stagnant water, ready to snap the warmth back. Andrew’s hand reached up and laced their fingers together before he could utilize his magic and he shook his head that was leaning back over the edge of the porcelain tub. He raised it just enough to send a soft smile in Lorenzo’s direction. 

“We’ve been in here for hours, Ren,” Andrew said, his voice heavy with sleep and peace. It wasn’t often that Lorenzo saw Andrew so relaxed, so he held onto the feeling, letting his back rest back against the solid chest behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the woodsy scent of the bath bomb Andrew had chosen for their weekly activity. He felt the soft press of lips to the back of his head and sighed, more content than he had felt in centuries.

“Time for bed?” Lorenzo asked, his voice filled with sorrow at the thought of leaving the tub. It wasn’t the comfiest, bathtubs never were, but he would take any excuse to be naked and cuddled with Andrew. 

“Yeah,” Andrew agreed, equally as somber. Lorenzo went to rise, but Andrew’s grip around his waist kept him still. He craned his neck to look in Andrew’s direction and was met with a gentle kiss, slow in intent, one that had Lorenzo’s skin tingling by its finish. Andrew pulled away with a satisfied smile and pressed a final kiss on Lorenzo’s forehead before moving to stand. Lorenzo did the same, pulling the drain of the plug as he went. Andrew handed him a towel to dry and Lorenzo shook his head with how lucky he was. 

“Go head to bed, I’ll clean up,” Lorenzo offered, like he was going to do more than just snap his fingers to clean the glitter out of the tub. Andrew kissed his temple as he walked through the door, the towel dropping somewhere along the way. Lorenzo’s mouth watered at the sparkles littering Andrew’s flawless skin as he turned to look over his shoulder. 

“Don’t get dressed,” Andrew commented before he made his way out of the bathroom. Lorenzo couldn’t hold back the giddy giggle that bubbled through his lips. He magically cleared away the mess and hurriedly dried himself off before running toward the bedroom. Andrew was lying down on his back, his eyes closed and his arm draped out across the pillow next to him. Lorenzo knew it was there waiting for him and he felt his heart jump at the sight. 

“Let me get the lights,” Lorenzo said as a way of announcing his entry. Andrew grunted in response and Lorenzo knew the comfort of the bed was slowly coaxing Andrew into sleep. He clicked off the light and slid under the covers, Andrew’s arm immediately pulling him in tight so Lorenzo could curl into his side. It was the coziest position and Lorenzo could feel the leftover heat of the water radiating off of Andrew’s skin and made sure every part of them that could be touching was. He was about to resign himself to sleep when Andrew leaned his head down and placed a long, smooth kiss to the top of his head. 

“Mm’love you,” Andrew mumbled into his hair. Lorenzo chuckled quietly and stroked a hand across Andrew’s chest, resting it where he could feel the steady beat of his heart. 

“I love you, too, my sleepy shadowhunter,” Lorenzo cooed. Andrew sighed contentedly, his warm breath just another comfort for Lorenzo to bask in. Lorenzo liked taking care of people and he loved taking care of Andrew. He was just glad he had finally found someone to take care of him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
